Beside you
by All Of You Be Damned
Summary: Annabeth's morning was the start of what looked to be a horrible day, hopefully the morning assembly will help lift her mood. Fluffy, mild language and one kiss.


Annabeth was late because her alarm hadn't gone off. She sprinted around the flat getting ready in record time, grabbed a cereal bar and ran the whole way to school. She was panting heavily by the time she got to her locker.

"Crap, crap, crap" she muttered and she rushed to throw her books into her bag. "Gods, I'm so late."

She slammed her locker closed and ran all the way to the morning assembly. Sighing in relief when she realized it hadn't started, she slipped in unnoticed and sat in the only empty seat; just in front of the stage where the projector screen was lowered to the floor.

"Okay, students calm down," shouted the head-teacher over the noise. "We're sorry for the delay, I want to show you a video that was made by my much younger cousin." He chuckled happily at his own joke. "I wanted to show you this because he never really had an easy life and this will hopefully inspire you and make you feel like no matter how hard your life is there will always be something, or someone in his case, on the other side to help you get past it." As he said this he got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he scanned the room, his eyes stopping on Annabeth. "ON WITH THE SHOW," he shouted.

The projector came on as music began to play

_Within a minute I was all packed up_

_I've got a ticket to another world_

_I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go_

_Sudden words are hard to speak_

_When your thoughts are all I see_

_"Don't ever leave," she said to me_

Pictures of different couples from San Francisco lit up the screen, different ages, races, sexes and people slide across the screen in black and white and colour even paintings and sketches.

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._

_To the beat of our hearts at the same time._

_So close but so far away._

_(Can you hear me?)_

_[Chorus:]_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

People from outside of San Francisco came up, the location changed and the pictures showed people in New York, in the subway, in parks, in front of famous building, anywhere and everywhere in the city.

_**Another day, and I'm somewhere new.**_

_**I made a promise that I'll come home soon.**_

_**Bring me back, bring me back to you.**_

_**When we both wake up underneath the same sun.**_

_**Time stops, I wish that I could rewind.**_

_**So close but so far away.**_

_Oh My Gods_, Annabeth thought, _is that Katie and Travis?_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**She sleeps alone.**_

_**My heart wants to come home.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**_

_**And that's Thalia and Nico. She continued **_

_**She lies awake.**_

_**I'm trying to find the words to say.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**_

The picture changed again, this one bringing tears to Annabeth's eye, it showed three couples sitting at the beach and it had obviously been taken when they hadn't been looking. The youngest couple sat entwined, relaxing into each other. She was laughing loudly and he had a small smile on his face. It was Nico and Thalia.

Another couple looked just as relaxed as the other. The girl had her legs thrown over the guy's thighs, head resting on his shoulder and hands playing with a leather cord with beads on it that was wrapped around his neck. The boy's arms held her gently, he was looking down at her with a charming but loving smile. _Travis and Katie._

The last couple where two people standing facing each other foreheads touching and eyes looking into the other's. The boy had brought the girl's hand up and held it against his lips; his other arm was around her waist holding her against him. _Oh My Gods_.

_**The pieces of us both**_

_**Under every city light**_

_**And they're shining as we fade into the night**_

_**She sleeps alone.**_

_**My heart wants to come home.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was...**_

The Projector screen was lifted up to show a band, they continued to sing the song.

"Nico, Travis, Conner and…" Annabeth's voice hitched standing on the stage was a 6 foot 2 teen with messy hair that looked as if he had just gotten off the beach, a well-toned swimmers body and a perfect tan, however the most striking thing was his sea green eyes. On the stage stood…

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**She sleeps alone.**_

_**My heart wants to come home.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**_

_**She lies awake.**_

_**I'm trying to find the words to say.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**_

_**She lies awake.**_

_**Beside you.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was...**_

_**She was out of her seat and running as fast as she could.**_

_**She sleeps alone.**_

_**My heart wants to come home.**_

_**I wish I was, I wish I was...**_

The last note rung in the air as Annabeth ran across the stage and flung herself at the singer.

"Percy," she whispered happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm home." He replied.

* * *

**AU: I hope you enjoyed it, please review. I also wanted to thank LittleMissMarci for being the beta for this story.**


End file.
